My Calvin and hobbes
by Hobbes the super tiger 234
Summary: Basically like a book version of the comic strip, with some of my ideas added. I'm no good with summaries just read it!


Calvin glanced at the clock it was 11:56 pm. He should've been sleeping by now, but he wasn't. He could not sleep, no not tonight. He was staring out the window at his tiger trap. Still no tiger. Suddenly, he spotted movement. Yes! A tiger he thought. But, to his disappointment, it was just a mother raccoon and her three babies. A raccoon?! A stupid raccoon was not about to ruin my tiger trap. He opened his window and yelled as loud as he could. The raccoon wandered away, one of the babies seemed to be limping behind but Calvin wasn't paying attention.

"Get away from my tiger trap or I'll torch you with my flamethrower!" He yelled one last time, even though the raccoon was already gone.

"Stop yelling and go to sleep, you have school in the morning!"

Yelled Calvin's dad who had come in the room to investigate.

"But dad..." "No buts Calvin! You should have been asleep a long time ago!" And dad slammed the door and stomped back to his room.

"Wasn't that a little harsh dear?" Calvin's mom asked."As much as I don't appreciate him staying up so late past his bedtime, he could have just had a nightmare."

Dad grumbled and went back to bed.

Calvin, finally giving up on his tiger trap, rolled over and fell asleep. Spaceman spiff zoomed ahead in his ship at light speed!

Suddenly, the evil zorgs of Planet X-13 appear out of no where and open fire! Outnumbered but unfazed our hero easily maneuvers his ship out of the way, dodging the laser beams as they shot across the darkness of space. He fired his laser knocking out two ships in one ! he fired and dodged until took out all the ships! A victory! Or, so he thought. Confident that he won, he never noticed the mothership behind him.

A red searing bolt shot out across space behind him. Spaceman spiff is hit! Struggling to control his damaged spacecraft he steered toward the hostile planet mok hoping to find a body shop. He can hardly control his damaged spacecraft! He's going to crash! Will our hero survive? Spiff realized suddenly, he was heading straight for a solid rock wall! Before he had time to steer away he heard a noise. An alien was on his ship! This is disaster! He pulled out his death ray blaster and set it to deep fat fry. The alien opened its mouth wide and yelled.

"Calvin, time to get up for school!" Calvin opened his eyes and groaned. It was Monday, the worst day of the week, Worse than Sunday. He would have to stay in school for six long miserable hours, listening to Mrs. Wormwood talk about boring things all day. Then finally he would be free for a short time but then he would have to take a bath, eat a disgusting dish of poison his parents called dinner and go to bed to start it all the next day. Calvin's mom burst into the room. "Calvin, I told you to get up five minutes ago! Up! Up! Up!" She said while rudely clapping her hands. "Mrgrffvftbbgbhnhnmmm" mumbled Calvin, still half asleep as he stumbled to his dresser to get his familiar red shirt with black stripes with black pants. After he got dressed he went downstairs and quickly grabbed the chocolate frosted sugar bombs before his mom could give him anything horrible and disgusting and "healthy" to eat. Half way through his cereal, he remembered something that cheered him up greatly. He threw on his jacket, practically jumped in his shoes and ran outside to his tiger trap. He imagined a big ferocious tiger, tearing up the school, students running for there lives as the tiger finished up the remains of the teacher. He would never have to go to school ever again. The tiger would messily devour anyone who dared try to give him a bath. "This is brilliant! Genius! "Now all he needed was a tiger.

He stared at the empty tiger trap in utter disappointment. No tiger. He trudged back to the bus stop miserably. He didn't understand. He had rigged it with a tuna fish sandwich. Surely a tiger would've smelt it and took the bait by now, thus trapping himself in the rope up the tree. Hmmm maybe he should of tried salmon.


End file.
